


Adios normalidad si alguna vez lo hubo.

by Demily_Forbes



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Teenagers, Witches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demily_Forbes/pseuds/Demily_Forbes
Summary: Los problemas de adolescentes siempre son típicos, amor, amigos, escuela, y demás, pero esta es una escuela de sobrenatural doble de problemas y mas si están llena de adolescentes, y cuando un director no puede sabe que hacer puede pedir consejos nadie mejor que Caroline.Sera una series de fanfics, donde altero los hechos, jajajaja, soy 1000% Klaroline. Los personajes no me pertenecen solo las alteraciones jajajaja.





	Adios normalidad si alguna vez lo hubo.

**Author's Note:**

> He visto legacies, y aun que me encanta la trama sigo sin entender por que Caroline no actúa, viven en una época moderna donde puedes mensajerar, llamar, así que escribí esto para llenar un hueco donde Ric le pide consejos a Caroline. Se situa en el episodio dos primero la gárgola y luego Landon y Rafael regresan. (aun que en la serie pase en el mismo capitulo)

\- Entonces dejame resumirlo, un adolecente vampiro alimentandose de humanos, una adolecente con problemas de confianza hace un hechizo, le dices que su padre fue el hombre mas temido de lo sobrenatural, dos pre adolecente, nuestras hijas te culpan por todo lo que sucede a su alrededor incluyendo que pasas mas tiempo con la hija del hombre mas temido, un adolecente hombre lobo que huye con su mejor amigo humano, HUMANO quien te roba un cuchillo mistico en una escuela sobrenatural que nisiquiera sabes que hace. Me tomo un año sabatico si lo ponemos asi, aun que buscar respuestas sobre un aquelarre casi extinto a execpcion de nuestras hijas, no son las mejores vacaciones, sin embargo tu que peleastes con vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas, sin mencionar los originales y fuistes uno de ellos, te has muerto incontables veces, me dices que no puedes controlar un grupo de adolecentes con hormonas alteradas.

\- Caroline, suena algo Ridiculo cuando tu lo mencionas. Has olvidado a la gárgola y el dragon. 

\- Por que lo es Ric, no es Juego de Tronos, te encomiendo la escuela y esto es peor que Katherine tratando de ser Elenea. “largo suspiro por ambos” Hope es una poderosa bruja pero no cambia el hecho que es ADOLECENTE y SUS PADRES ESTAN MUERTOS….!!! ….. “una pausa y largo suspiro” Klaus Habra sido el mas temido pero siempre amo a su hija, y sus hermanos, recordandole los errores de su padre no es de tus mejores ideas… y probablemente este enamorada….Hombres. En cuanto al hombre lobo y el humano solo haz un hechizo localizador, o que Jeremy los localize, el vampiro solo quiere saber que es vivir fuera de 4 paredes, la sangre humana es como filete Mignon, asustalo un rato. En cuanto Lizzie y Josie permiteles conocer mas hechizos, entrena con ellas, peliculas-cine, cenas familiares, no le preguntes de chicos o chicas, o de MG. Cuando te dije que las protegieras no era para que vivieran en una burbuja como si no les pasara nada esta es una escuela SOBRENATURAL... CON ADOLECENTES….!!!!! Triple de problemas. 

\- Por que haces que todo esto paresca facil, cuando aqui Dorian y yo buscando soluciones. “ se escuchan gritos del otro lado del telefono”.

\- Ups lo siento alguien no quiere cooperar con la informacion, un momento. – Te volvere a preguntar donde y cuando???. Tienes 2 minutos. – En que estavamos, Bonnie o Enzo podrian ayudar o mas facil escuchar a Emma…. – Tu tiempo se acabo. Oh lo siento no tu Ric, tengo una pista pero alguien no quiere cooperar. 

\- Caroline entiendo que estas muy ocupada lamento haberte molestado, con tipicos problemas adolecentes. “del otro lado del telefono se escuchan lamentos y al final un si te dire todo lo que se” Rick pone cara de incomodo. En cuanto al aquelarre Geminis. “Caroline lo interrumpe”

\- No te preocupes lo tengo todo controlado. Encontrare algo no perdere a mis hijas.....entiendes. Es tiempo tienes que hablar con ellas. 

\- Supongo que no puedo evitar mas el tener la charla padre-director con sus hijas.

\- Te equivocas es Padre- hijas. No el director solo te ignoran mas, llama siempre que lo necesites, dile que las amo. Y que espero que contesten mis ultimos mensajes entiendo que estén cabreadas contigo no signifique que me apliquen la ley de hielo. 

\- Jajajajaj….hablare con ellas, cuidate Caroline. Espero saber de ti pronto. Es Londres o Paris?

\- De hecho estoy en Tokio, ahhha devi de haber aceptado la oferta de un Viejo vampiro sobre viajar alrededor del mundo, jajajaja. 

\- Sabes que el se burlaria de ti..

\- Wuahuu y dices que el mas malvado del mundo…. Jajajaja. Por supuesto nadie imaginaria que seriamos padres, y como tal haremos todo por nuestras hijas. incluso morir. “alguien grita”

\- Buena suerte. (Caroline cuelga antes de decir )

\- Bye Ric. Voltea la cabeza para enfocarse en el hombre lobo que esta sentado a sus espaldas - Regreso contigo cuando y donde??? Sin rodeos.

\- Maldita Perra.

\- Y aqui vamos de Nuevo “con la velocidad de vampire le inyecta matalobos y se mueve hacia la persiana para dejar pasar los rayos solares de una Hermosa mañana y solo podemos escuchar los gritos …”

 

Fin.


End file.
